


ShinKuni

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, Eventual v3 spoilers but at the very end so lololol, Exorcisms, Fluff, Genderbending, I'm Sorry, Not really angsty, One Shot Collection, Romance, ShinKuni, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This ship needs to die, Yeah its gonna take a while, crack ships, lololol, probably ooc sorry, showering, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Just a bunch of ShinKuni one-shots.





	1. Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I was roleplaying with a couple of friends and now Shinguji x Kunimi is a thing.

 

Warm water rained out of the shower head, falling onto Kunimi's shoulders and back. The dark brunette stood hunched over, relaxing until he was in complete bliss. Until he heard the door open followed by smooth laughter that some would consider creepy. 

“Could you get out? I'm trying to shower.” There was a hum from the other male that sounded that it was meant to be ‘what do you mean? I'm not looking.’ Kunimi sighed. “Privacy. It's what normal humans believe in.”

“Ah, yes. Humans and their actions. So breathtakingly beautiful.” Kunimi rolled his brown eyes. “And darling, you are one of the most beautiful humans I ever set my eyes on.”

“No, that's wrong,” Kunimi poked his head out of the shower curtain. “I  _ am _ the most beautiful.” Shinguji gave a smirk before slowly walking towards his lover, taking off all of his clothing, including his small face mask. Kunimi rolled his eyes again before jokingly saying “ew”.

“What? Do you not like  _ my _ beautiful face?” Saying this, he pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in with the other. Kunimi groaned.

“Get  _ out. _ For the hundredth time, I need my privacy.” Shinguji tilted his head in mock confusion. Kunimi glared and turned his back to the other. “Fine. Just...don't bother me. “ Shinguji leaned forward and brought his lips to Kunimi's ear.

“What would you count as bothering?” Kunimi pushed on Shinguji’s face. The taller male wrapped both arms around his lover’s waist, pressing his lips to Kunimi's neck. “Am I overstepping my boundaries?” Kunimi turned his head to look at him.  

“What do you want from me?” Shinguji placed both hands on Kunimi’s shoulder, resting his chin on his hands. He blinked his eyes a few times, just to give a slightly innocent appearance. “ _ Really?”  _

“Yes, of course. Do I look like a liar to you?”

“Um.. _ obviously.”  _ Kunimi held in a smirk as Shinguji's face formed into a look of disbelief. “Hey, I only say that because you always wear that damn mask.”

“Excuse me, but I don't like it when you shame my clothing.” The volleyball player chuckled into his hand.

“Shush!” Kunimi smacked the other’s cheek. “You're gonna make me laugh.”

“I'm not going to stop until you give me a kiss.” The slightly shorter male squinted in aggravation. “Come on.” Kunimi shook his head.

“I don't wanna. You're gross.” Shinguji let out a groan. And another one. And so on. Until Kunimi had enough. “Oh my-- _ fine _ .” He leaned over and gently connected their lips. They stood for a few seconds before Kunimi pulled away. “Okay, you're happy now.” He picked up his soap. “So get the  _ fuck  _ out of here before I whack you with my soap!”


	2. Revenge (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is annoyed with his boyfriend and decides to get revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome. 
> 
> Here's just something that came to mind today haha.

Kunimi rested his head on the side of his couch. All he wanted to do was sit there with his bowl of chocolate caramel ice cream with the air conditioning on full blast. It was the middle of summer and too hot to do  _ anything _ (well except exactly what Kunimi was doing). 

He was about to finish the last bite of his ice cream before his phone buzzed. Kunimi rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was, and shoved the spoon in his mouth. When he opened up his texts he wasn't surprised at all to see that it was his idiot boyfriend again. The other had sent a picture of himself standing in Oikawa's living room, Iwaizumi smacking Oikawa in the background as well. Under the picture was a caption saying “save him”. Kunimi scoffed. 

He dialed his boyfriend's number, put the phone on speaker and placed it on the glass table in front of him. “Hello?”

“You are an absolute idiot. Oikawa's used to the pain. He doesn't need saving.” All was silent until Shinguji’s quiet laugh echoed through the room. “What the fuck are you laughing at?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Kunimi growled under his breath, annoyed at the fact that Shinguji was being a joking asshole. 

“You tell me what you're laughing at, or I swear on my life. I will walk over there and rip all your hair out of your fucking head.” Of course, Shinguji only laughed harder at Kunimi's threat, knowing that the other wouldn't ever actually hurt him. 

“Fine. You win this round. I'm just laughing at the thought of your annoyed face. It's one of the most beautiful ones you make.” Before Kunimi could say another thing, his lover hang up. But not before saying a stupid lovey-dovey goodbye that he  _ knew _ pissed his boyfriend off more than anything. 

Kunimi sat in silence before standing up and quietly deciding how to shave half of his boyfriend’s hair, that he was oh so proud of. This revenge was going to be 10/10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
